


The Value of 2% Lacking

by zimowow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, and a bit of mature content, filmmaker! nayeon, just fluff, just romcom, theatre! sana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimowow/pseuds/zimowow
Summary: Sana can get everyone just by her mere existence, but when she starts to pick interest on the cold bored eyes, she couldn’t gain any attention to the girl. Images of her starts blocking her vision, creating scenarios that gets her stomach unleash tons of unheard type of butterflies. It doesn’t make any sense why it feels like the sun is 9 feet away from her whenever Im Nayeon appears. Whatever she’s doing, it doesn’t matter—Sana immediately gets turned on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's a dump on my phone for a too long so i decided to post this because why not

It’s kind of hot.

How in the midst of getting soaked of sweat, no matter how foul-looking it is (and probably how it fucking smells), some people can manage to look great with it. Without even trying, they look so pleasing. They wipe those disgusting drips of liquid, and some stranger would say, _“that’s hot.”_

“Seriously? Momo’s my best friend, you fucking wanker.”

That’s Jeongyeon’s case—checking out Momo from head to toe as she dances, oblivious at the two’s conversation. The music’s too loud and all she wants is to make every bit of her move perfect.

“It’s not like I said something offensive. I’m complimenting your best friend, isn’t that supposed to be good?” the short haired girl smirks, knowing it will only make Nayeon more irritated.

It’s amazing how one can draw an attraction with only body movements, focused so hard to gain what they want—be it skills or in the eyes, it’s entrancing everyone in the room. Maybe it’s the presence of the wavering sound of the fourth art entangling with the six art. Perhaps, it’s the other way around; dance with the music.

When different kinds of art get tied in between, it causes another art, thus, it affects people’s emotions.

“It is, unless it’s coming from your mouth.”

In Nayeon’s part, it’s not about how someone can be kind of hot or just full time hot, but literally hot under the sun (she know she’s pretty, but that’s not the point. She’s fucking sweating hard).

“I kind of want to say something,” Tzuyu starts, whispering at Mina whom just entered the room for her practice, obviously confused at everything that she’s seeing. “But nevermind. People already know they’re both dumb, anyway.”

It’s just that beautiful. Without any words to describe the emotion, they can pull it off with the expression of the expressionist, and as it progressively defines itself, it would give a new importance to the feelings of the audience: the contemplation of one’s criticism—that maybe sometimes, some things are unexplainable, but rather felt, and it can only be understood through another expression.

And that’s how Momo is brutally brilliant.

She can deliver herself with all of these ideas.

“Alright!” Jihyo claps at Momo after ending her encore for the School’s event. She stops the music and went towards to the dancer to give her a bottle of water. “That was so good than I expected. Good job.”

Momo graciously takes the bottle and drinks, feeling herself hydrated after sleepless nights to make the choreography for the dance club. She mumbles a thanks to Jihyo as she focuses her attention to her best friend that’s holding a DSLR Camera.

“Hey,” Momo calls Nayeon. “You should take a break, too. You don’t have to give an effort to it, this is just a tutorial dance video.”

“I’m alright,” Nayeon reassures her, giving herself at Momo’s advice. She turns her camera off and let it hang in the tripod.  “I’m just collecting videos for my projects if I take filming. That’s why I brought Jeongyeon along.”

“At your service,” Jeongyeon waves to Momo.

“Thanks as always,” Jihyo smiles at the duo. She’s the School’s representative in events and it’s always a big deal every year. It’s a heavy weigh she’s carrying, but she can manage because of their help. Without them, she’d be having a mental breakdown right now. “Give me the edited video as fast as possible so I can show to Irene if she okay with Momo’s idea for dance club. I’ll ask Seulgi to make Irene approve, you guys worked hard enough for this to be possible.”

They’re on the verdict point of choosing paths, and clearly, the older girl isn’t ready for that.

She’s been talking to herself a lot more than before because of that one line her mom just had to blurt out.

_“I just don’t want you getting lost, okay?”_

She’s relentlessly reluctant and indecisive, giving all her attention to the things she’s interested with and ignore the things she thinks it doesn’t matter to her.

And that’s the problem with her.

She has so many goals she wants to fulfil in the future that she doesn’t even know where to start. There’s a lot of things going on inside her head, and maybe this is the reason why Tzuyu chose her if she could live a day of another person (she tries to ignore that the actual reason behind this is because she’s weird and goofy, according to the younger girl). As the odds is always up in her throat to question, there’s this one particular thing Nayeon isn’t interested, and it bugs the heck out of her family.

_“why aren’t you interested in relationships?”_

_If it bugs the heck out of them, it bugs the hell out of her._

_“I’m an independent woman, and obviously busy building my own successful future,” Nayeon explains herself for how God knows how many. Her younger sister snorts, imagining the idea of a lonely granny, and Nayeon is quick to process the message behind the reply. She kicks her feet under the table, earning a loud yelp. She satisfyingly smiles to herself as her sister gives her an eye. She went back to their topic. “Aren’t you happy that your daughter is sticking up to your rule?”_

_“I’m happy you’re doing your best at School and listen to us, but you need to find something else to be happy with,” her mom gently says, placing her hand on top of Nayeon’s, trying to reassure her daughter. She can be a bit expressive when it comes to justifying herself, and as a mother that saw her grew up, she learned how to calm the eldest. “Be happy because you’re doing what you want to do, not because of the success you’re receiving. Winning can easily be possessed through perfection, but passion can’t be.”_

_But what if her passion is being successful? That’s the worst thing she ever though in her mind._

_Nayeon couldn’t even say anything but sigh. Her mom’s right. Even if she always sticks with her own processed thoughts, when it comes to her mom, she would realise how bad she can be to herself._

_When someone really does know you, they know exactly how your mind negatively thinks, and when you trust yourself with that kind of idea, they try to persuade you that it isn’t—that talking to you subconscious isn’t always right._

_“I just don’t want you getting lost, okay?_

It’s funny though.

Right after her mom said those line, she really did get lost.

_The fucking great irony._

“Hey, panini head, are you listening to me?”

Yoo Jeongyeon.  

If her life is like an exam paper, half of it would be about Jeongyeon and how she wants to throw a bottle at her (but then again, Jeongyeon would still have something to say about her being old, dumb, and everything she doesn’t want to say that it’s true).

365.) There’s only three choices Nayeon can do at this situation, what would you choose?

  1. Smack Jeongyeon until she realizes that it’s disrespectful to call someone that’s older than her a panini head
  2. Ignore her because if she does smack her, she would only hear her calling her a grandma
  3. Just do something else



“Jihyo, what’ll we do in Theatre club you were saying?”

Of course, she’d choose letter C.

“You clearly weren’t listening,” Jeongyeon laughs her ass off. “Jihyo just said what we’d do a minute ago when you were dazing off.”

“Okay, I’ll repeat what I just said for you,” Jihyo sighs as she massages her temples. “Your club will collaborate with theatre club. They were planning to make a film, instead of giving their days and expenses from doing their props.”

 “Wait, what?” Nayeon steps back in shock. A film? It takes two hours to edit a 5-minute-video and now they’re going for sleepless nights? She’d be anemic if that would be the case. They only have two more months to prepare for the event. “Can’t the arts club just do their props? You know how hell it is to shoot and edit it out.”

“I know, Nayeon,” she looks at the latter with a sad eye. “I’ve seen you and Jeongyeon’s mental breakdowns because everyone just relies on you two to edit videos, but it’ll be rewarding since this is the first time the School would make a film and the principle would probably be proud of this and get an exposure from the public. We might actually get an award from this, especially that you two will be named as the directors of this film.”

Nayeon scoffs as she puts all the pieces of puzzle in its position. “So this is why Tzuyu’s here?”

The younger girl hums in agreement as she gives her the thick script. “You’re definitely right. Most of the theatre members chose to collab with your club. Feel free to edit some parts of the script, director.”

“I figure,” she takes the script in her hands and reads it with Jeongyeon for a moment.

She looks at her with disgust, “Are you saying we’d make an adolescence comedy-drama with romantic shit? No way.”

“I know your forte is in horror side but it’ll be hard for your members and my members,” Tzuyu explains, defending her side. “You should read the whole script, maybe it’ll change your mind. I know you’re into coming of age type of film and mental health issues that’s why I filled the characters’ pregression with it.”

“Come on, Nayeon,” Jeongyeon persists. She’s different from Nayeon when it comes to genre—she likes to make a romantic film rather than some scary shit Nayeon’s in love with. “It’d be great. We can change some parts of it if you think it’s too cheesy, right, Tzuyu?”

The younger girl nods her head.

“Alright, fine—but it’ll take some time since we’re going to edit Momo’s dance—” before she can finish her sentence, her partner cuts her off.

“No need! I’ll take care of it. Just go with the theatre club and I’ll do the dance club.”

This is the first time Jeongyeon actually decided to help Nayeon willingly without asking to buy her a lunch for repayment.

Momo looks at Nayeon with a proud smile. It’d make her disappointed if she doesn’t take this.

She sighs as she agrees, “then it’s settled.”

* * *

 

Tzuyu goes back at the theatre club with a satisfied grin.

“Guys,” Tzuyu calls for everyone’s attention. “Im Nayeon, the film club president, agreed to collab with us.”

They all sigh a relief because they were thinking the worst—Nayeon’s a bit strict, they all know that, except one Japanese member.

“Who?”

“What?”

“I meant who’s Im Nayeon?”

Tzuyu is screaming inside. The Japanese girl is the face of the theatre club (and probably the School) and now that Nayeon’s the director, everyone doesn’t have any exemption. Sana’s her best friend but she can’t do anything about her being too narcissist. Yes, sure—she admits Sana, Dahyun, and her are popular, but she should make a space for humbleness and actually know people around her. 

“Sana, Nayeon as well as Jeongyeon will be the directors. Making that _‘who’_ statement would turn her off. I think you should make a research about her if you want to be the main character.”

“Wait what?!” Sana half-screams in shock.

“That’s right, all of you heard me,” Tzuyu crosses her arms. “She’d be the one picking the characters, so we all have to work hard.”

* * *

 

Sana’s been researching about Nayeon (which meant asking people around her who she is). She found out Nayeon is best friends with the dance hottie she forgot the name. She didn’t know what she looks like, so she asks Dahyun secretly without Tzuyu’s knowledge to point who is who while they follow them behind.

Dahyun planned it out perfectly; first, they stay at her locker which is near Nayeon’s than Sana’s. Then, they walk behind them like it’s nothing (it’ll be hard though since they take catch attention a lot with just existing). While they’re at it, Dahyun will explain further as Sana looks at their backs, processing every information she can take.

_It turned out to be a bad plan though._

She’s walking towards them as soon as she glances a familiar face that’s in theatre club.

_Sana completely shuts down like she got shot through her heart._

“Dahyun!” the girl calls the latter’s name.

_God, Sana wishes it’s her name that she voiced out with her hot and deep voice._

“S-Shit, plan failed. Act normal,” Dahyun whispers to her and starts rummaging in her locker as Sana stares at the cold and bored eyes.

_Sana bites her lips as she comes closer. She doesn’t know why, but ther lower abdomen starts to ask for something. It needs something, and honestly, Sana wants it to be true._

“Hey, what are you doing? I just said act normal!” Dahyun elbows Sana, but it seems like she’s possessed. Or love struck, in other words.

 “Glad I saw you. I just want to ask you if you’ve seen Tzuyu—”

Sana cuts her off, still staring at her intensely. “Arts Club.”

“U-Uh, what?”

Dahyun bulges her eyes on Sana, signaling her to be quiet and let her be the one answering the question.

“She’s probably making out with Chaeyoung there.”

“O-Oh,” the girl blushes as she scratches her forehead in embarrassment. “Thanks, I shouldn’t be disturbing them then. Dahyun, do you mind giving this script to Tzuyu?”

“I mind,” Sana cuts Dahyun off before she can speak.

The oldest girl didn’t know what to do and say because everything’s just so awkward. The way Sana looks at her like an animal targeting her prey and her responses being straightforward. She never talked to Sana before and now she understands why. Minatozaki Sana might be pretty, but she sounds like an asshole.

“But I won’t if you fuck me.”

_Now_ this is _straightforward._

“Nayeon, no—”

_And that’s when the old Sana snaps back. She heard what the girl’s name is. This is Nayeon?! How can she make her want to feel something else?_

“—she’s kind of sick right now, so forget about her and the blubbering part. And yes, I will give that script to Tzuyu.”

“Thanks, Dahyun,” she smiles genuinely at the latter. She looks at the Japanese girl awkwardly and said, “I-I hope you get better soon, Minatozaki.”

_Great, she called her by her surname. Now they’re distant because of her inner side taking her over._

“What the hell just happened, Sana?!” Dahyun cusses as she looks at the latter angrily.

“I like her,” she announces like it’s nothing. “Let’s follow her.”

 She badly wants her neck to arc as Nayeon sensually bite her neck.

_She'd make sure it'll happen_. 


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really want to add pizza pouch and then my mind just went 'woosh' in the end.

It’s really hot.

They’re under the sun, sitting on the bench while they watch kids suffer in PE.

“Hey, Sana, be honest with me for a sec—”

Though it’s hotter because of Im Nayeon.

“Do you like, have a WAM fetish? I-I mean I respect it and will totally not joke about that if you have, everyone has their own weird side.”

Sana, her attention glued on the older girl playing soccer, furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head to clear her mind off. It’s been bugging her for days already and it’s not healthy. “What the hell are you even talking about?”

Dahyun clicks her tongue and points the oblivious girl on the field, too busy on the game. “WAM stands for wet and messy fetish. Nayeon’s soaked in sweat and her ponytail is a mess.”

“What are you trying to imply?”

Dahyun rolls her eyes and scoffs, “Duh, what else? You kept looking at her like she’s a snack. You clearly like her. And girl, the way you did Nayeon. You literally asked her to fuck y—”

“Shut up!” Sana quickly presses her palm on Dahyun’s mouth to seal. She saw Tzuyu walking towards them—they’re waiting for her because she’s waiting for her girlfriend to finish her PE. “If Tzuyu ever finds out about what I did, I’m going to chokeslam you for real.”

“Yeesh,” the younger girl sarcastically acts scared. “As if you know how to properly chokeslam someone. You’re not even good at any sports.”

“You piece of—”

“What’d I miss?” Tzuyu cuts Sana off, looking at them weirdly.

 “Oh, nothing,” Dahyun laughs a little in monotonous tone, waving her hands in extra. “Just here, watching Sana lookin’ like she just got the biggest L in her life.”

Tzuyu hums as she examines Sana for a moment, a bit dazed and confused, but at the same time, her eyes are only focused in one thing. Or perhaps, in one person.

“Even if you guys try to make it a secret from me, I can tell Sana badly wants Nayeon just by looking at her body language.”

“T-That’s not true,” Sana denies Tzuyu’s assumption, pouting not because of how Tzuyu can be too mean to her, but how she managed to peek into Sana’s eyes and see right through what she’s thinking and feeling.

“Did I stutter?” Tzuyu laughs at her The Office reference as she looks at shorter girl who gave her a shy smile before going back to the game. “If you really want to be close with her, start today. I invited her in our party with Jihyo, Jeongyeon, and Momo. Those are her close friends—you know, to make her feel less uncomfortable. Also, remember we have a meeting with the film club tomorrow. You can begin by conversing about Audrey Hepburn—she’s madly in love with her.”

Sana sighs as she tries to recall Audrey Hepburn’s movies. Breakfast at Tiffany’s is the only thing she can remember and that’s because of the famous little black dress. How can she know a famous person like Nayeon’s level of knowledge in just one day? She sighs and forget the idea of researching Audrey Hepburn’s biography. She asks the younger girl, “Why are you helping me with this?”

“Because Nayeon told me about you being sick and saying some shit which is so not you. This is a secret between us but, anyway, might as well tell you. She said she hopes you’re just really sick and you didn’t mean what you said before because if it is, she’ll look at you like you’re the most asshole person she’s ever met. She’s so dumb sometimes. She can’t take hints—I badly want to throw her a cake or something to knock some senses on her.”

“Call 911, I’m about to chokeslam Dahyun real bad.”

“Oh right, I should probably not throw a cake on her. You’ve got WAM fetish and it might turn you on.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You two are going even if you guys says no,” Jeongyeon applies foundation on her cheeks quite harshly. To be friends with two idiotic and innocent teens are not the best when it comes to party. They don’t know a single thing about what’s not embarrassing and what is embarrassing.

Momo looks stupid with her pizza pouch she bought online in Amazon and it fumes her she can’t do anything about it.

“Tzuyu instructed me to bring the dancer and the director at exactly 9:00.”

“Why do I have to go? I barely even have friends there,” Momo rants as she puts her pizza pouch on her neck, dangling weirdly.

Yeah, me too,” Nayeon nods in agreement. “It’s not even related to the film we’ll be doing so why bother?”

Jeongyeon tries to take the pizza pouch from Momo but the girl is persistent on wearing it. “Bother because you two are missing out the fun.”

“Stop!” the youngest in the room pushes Jeongyeon’s hand away from her precious thing. “If you want me to come, let me wear this with Nayeon. I got this on sale and it’s buy one take one! Isn’t it neat, Nayeon?”

_Wait, what the? I can’t wear that ridicu—_

Nayeon sees the puppy eyes again. Who would want her to be disappointed? No one wants to see that, right?

She sighs in defeat. She holds the pizza pouch from her hand and placed it in her shoulder. “No pizza pouch, no going to the party.”

Jeongyeon screams inside. Nayeon’s lookin’ like a whole thrift shop with the white long sleeves, flannel short sleeves, and past the knee black shorts. Who wears something like that at a party? Add the factor that she’s wearing her eyeglasses and her hair’s tied up in a ponytail. Momo on the other hand is actually pretty decent with her outfit except one thing.

“Fine. Go with the pizza pouch then. I’m just trying to save your ass from being embarrassed.”

Except she didn’t. She got praises to some popular kids in School instead.

Seulgi is the first one to notice it.

“Momo! That’s a cool thing you got there. Where did you bought it?”

She can’t believe this party. Someone popular actually knows her name? And the fact that she utter a word is astounding. Most of the time, she freezes because she’s socially awkward when there’s too many people in the room. She stutters, “Uhh… Amazon?”

And that’s the part where Momo became friends with everyone, and soon enough, she’s a no stranger in School unlike before.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe everyone likes that fucking pizza pouch,” Jeongyeon crosses her arm as she stares at Momo who’s smiling brightly, showing off her ‘trending bag’ with the others. She hands it to others like it’s the most precious thing in the world. “I mean, seriously? Even Jennie digs it when she should be criticizing Momo’s ideal fashion.”

Nayeon scratches her head as she hums in agreement. “It looks… outlandish but if you look at it pretty closely, it’s actually nice to have one. You get to have a pizza everywhere you go without making yourself dirty.”

“I don’t get you,” Jeongyeon deadpans.

“I—,” Nayeon tries frustratingly. “You don’t have to. Everyone have different tastes.”

“And I can’t believe you actually put a pizza in that fucking disgusting looking pouch,” she points out the pizza pouch in Nayeon’s shoulder.

“It was Momo who put a pizza in here,” Nayeon explains as she holds it, laughing a little bit. “She told me not to eat it so she can have a midnight snack later.”

“You’re that kind of friend that’s down in her stupid shit.”

Nayeon shrugs, smiling genuinely when she saw Momo talking to Lisa. They’re both in the dance club but they never really interacted, in Nayeon’s recollection. It’s a good thing she’s finally opening herself to others rather than just Nayeon, Nayeon, and Nayeon. She’s happy for her. She mumbles, “I guess I kinda am.”

“Oh, it’s the three finally showing up,” Jeongyeon lowers down her voice, hiding her lips from the cup.

Nayeon turns around to see Tzuyu, Dahyun, and Sana. She notices something weird. Everyone’s wearing in their comfy clothes and there’s them. “Is this supposed to be an elegant party? Why are they all wearing some kind of expensive dress?”

Jeongyeon smirks, finally realizing who Sana might want to catch some attention on. “Can’t you see? Someone’s trying hard to be noticed.”

The older girl furrows her eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean? They always get the attention, why bother being extra?”

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes at her friend’s oblivion. “Sana’s wearing the little black dress from Breakfast at Tiffany’s. You like Audrey Hepburn so much and she’s trying to be like her for you, don’t you get it?”

Nayeon stops for a minute. She opens her mouth to say some dumb shit again. “So… A cosplay party, then?”

“You little—” Jeongyeon cuts herself and closes her eyes. How can someone be so dumb and smart at the same time? This girl gets A in every subject but when it comes to knocking some common sense, she can’t pick up the sound. She exhales loudly when she found herself relaxed. “She’s trying to catch your attention, Nayeon.”

“What?” the older girl asks in disbelief. “You know I liked Audrey Hepburn because of Roman Holiday, not in Breakfast at Tiffany’s.”

Jeongyeon couldn’t control herself anymore. Everyone will get irritated with this girl in front of her. “I know that but that’s not the fucking point! She wants you, okay? Let’s go slowly. What’s the most iconic look Audrey Hepburn wore?”

“The little black dress…”

“And you like?”

“Audrey Hepburn…”

“Sana’s wearing what?”

“The dress from Breakfast at Tiffany’s…”

“That means?”

“Minatozaki’s trying to catch my attention?”

Jeongyeon claps proudly. “Finally, you get it!”

“It doesn’t make any sense though,” Nayeon comments, not wanting to assume things. Nayeon’s Nayeon and Sana’s just… wayyyyy Sana. It can’t be true.

“It does!” the younger girl insists. “First, the part where Dahyun said she was sick when it’s obvious Sana wasn’t. Second, inviting you at the party. Third, the black dress! Holy shit, I can’t believe she’d fall to a loser.”

“Hey, I’m not a loser!”

“Listen to me,” Jeongyeon starts with a plan immediately when she noticed the three walking towards the kitchen where they’re at. “Your banters? Throw that shit on Sana. Go off with her. If she asks you does it look nice, tell her she’s lacking 2%, she needs to start with Roman Holiday. Oh, and add the “are you feeling better now” at her. That’s going to be so funny.”

“Do you really think I’d do that for you? I’m not that kind of a bad perso—”

“And look who showed up,” Tzuyu says behind Nayeon.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

“Says the one who just showed up,” Nayeon retorts with a comeback. She really is going to smack Jeongyeon a thousand times for making her do it. “What’s up with the dress?”

 Tzuyu just laughs it off rather than feeling offended. She didn’t wear this for Nayeon—it’s for her girlfriend who’s a fan of fashion. “I’m not sure, ask Sana instead.”

“Well, the dress looks familiar somewhere,” Nayeon hums even though she knows what it really is. Jeongyeon’s grinning big, entertained at the banters going on.

“It’s the little black dress from Breakfast at Tiffany’s,” Sana informs her. “Does it look nice on me?”

_‘Oh no. here we go,’ Jeongyeon says to herself._

“Hmm… 2% lacking,” Nayeon pretends to inspect the dress. “But look on the brighter side, I gave you 98% for trying.”

Jeongyeon bites her knuckles not to burst out laughing. Everyone had the same reaction at Nayeon’s reply—they were expecting an anxious Nayeon. As expected from her granny, she did well than she expected.

_But then a plot twist ruined it._

“I’m just fooling around,” Nayeon laughs and gives Sana an approving look. “Jeongyeon just wants me to be mean towards you. You look beautiful with it, Minatozaki. You look great with anything, honestly, but you get really more pretty when you wear inspired clothes from Audrey Hepburn. I recommend Roman Holiday for you.”

The betrayal Jeongyeon felt is incredible.

“I hope you’re feeling better now. You know, after the ‘fuck me’.”

But Jeongyeon felt satisfied again.

 

* * *

 

 

What’s up with teenagers liking alcoholic beverages?

Nayeon doesn’t understand why they want to grow up quickly. It’s scary to grow older—the older you get, the more you carry responsibilities. Maybe it’s the kids with rich parents who thinks like that because they’re already in front of gold. They don’t have to be in the sun to pursue their dreams because it’s already right in front of them.

_Easy money is thirsty for happiness._

Nayeon, meanwhile, have to work her ass off. She lives in a normal-looking house—just like any other home, they have kitchen and living room, but it’s a bit smaller. She lives with her parents and her only sibling.

“You have a huge room, huh?” she scans the room. It’s unlike the face of Sana. She thought it would be colourful, but the wall is painted with plain black. There’s some math equations written on it, she guesses it’s a white permanent ink. “I didn’t know you like math.”

Sana’s too drunk to even reply.

“This is quadratic formula, right?” Nayeon touches it and finds it funny. It’s the most basic formula in Algebra which Jeongyeon and Momo hates so much. “This is cool.”

She looks at the ceiling and saw names on it.

Rene Descartes in there, and there’s some Korean names too like IU’s real name. What’s really cool is the big Japanese characters overlapping the others.

Sana fell down on her way to the bed. Nayeon quickly goes towards her and help her get up, Sana’s right arm hugging Nayeon’s neck and her head leaning on her. She starts to talk, “Whoever you are, please don’t take this as a grant to touch me. I’ll report you.”

Nayeon lets out a laugh at Sana’s drunk-talk, letting her be. She never saw a vulnerable Sana before. “Don’t worry, this is Nayeon you’re beside with. I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to you.”

Sana stops in her steps and looks at Nayeon in the eyes. “You’re Nayeon?”

“At your service.”

“You know,” Sana starts, walking with the help of Nayeon. Her feet are wobbly from being drunk-dead. “You have the same name as my crush. She’s really weird, but I still like her. I get so happy whenever I see her, but sometimes, my inner side is taking over me, making me the weird one.”

Nayeon thinks for a moment. Who has the same name around School? There’s only two Nayeon at School. “Ahh, you mean Lim Nayeon?”

She lets Sana sit on the bed while she takes a chair to face her.

She places her hand on her chin and thinks. How is she going to make Sana change her clothes?

Sana shakes her head. “No.”

 Nayeon, too focused on taking out the necklace and every accessory off of Sana, asks without thinking much of it. “Oh? Who’s the Nayeon then?”

“The other Nayeon.”

“Hmm… who’s the other Nayeon?” she lets Sana hair down after taking out a lot of hairpins. “There you go. It’s more comfortable now, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Sana nods as her hair bounces. “Dahyun tried making my hair and it turned out like a bird’s nest. Tzuyu had to do it again.”

“Is that so?” Nayeon grins. “It must’ve been hard.”

“My scalp hurts so much,” Sana groans, massaging her whole head messily. “But you were very gentle with it. Did I tell you about how much I’m in love with right now?”

Nayeon goes with the flow. She knows it might be a bit too personal, but this is a drunk Sana. She can’t do anything but hide it as a secret. “No, you actually haven’t.”

Sana moves right in Nayeon’s lap and hugs her neck. “She looks so much like you. She’s so pretty and she’s a nerd in movies, but I like her so much. I don’t why but she makes me feel something else—like I want her to fuck me.”

Nayeon stops smiling.

She is the other Nayeon Sana’s talking about.

The movies and the ‘fuck me’ incident.

“I want to kiss her every time I see her.”

Sana pierces her eyes on Nayeon, completely unknown to her what she’s doing.

“Right now she’s in front of me and I can see her clearly, so I’ll kiss her.”

Sana's lips make it into Nayeon’s, melting to the taste. She holds her cheek and kisses her more. More and more.

Nayeon lets her be (Maybe she kind of regrets it. Even though it was Sana who first did it, she should've known better since she didn't drink. Sana just told her not to take this in granted, but she did. She let Sana feel what she wants to feel).

Sana tastes like vanilla.

Sana smells like alcohol.

Sana likes Im Nayeon.

And then she vomits at her.

_Good thing the pizza pouch is clean or else she's dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a part 3. :)

**Author's Note:**

> the ending will either be the next chapter or the next next. idk with my mind, but i know this is just a short one i'm experimenting on


End file.
